


One Chance

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Comissions [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using nothing but her fists, Miss America Chavez must purify the world —including Kid Loki, the god of mischief incarnate. But she sees something special in him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrianlugia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tyrianlugia).



> This VERY SPECIFIC commission was Tyrianlugia's idea, not mine. I just rolled with it.

"WAIT," he screams at the top of his lungs.

America pauses only for a second, still holding her fist in the air and pinning Loki to the floor with her other hand.

"Wait, just wait. I haven’t even done anything yet," he pleads.

"It doesn’t matter, Chico."

“ _Of course_ it matters! You can’t punish me for something I haven’t even done!”

"I don’t punish. I purify the world from evil and you happen to be mischief incarnated. Sorry, Chico."

She pulls her fist back, ready to strike.

"No, wait, wait. You don’t want to do this!" Loki screams, hopping it is regret what he heard in her voice.

She frowns and pauses once more, holding her fist even higher.

"You are right. I  _was_  evil. ‘Loki, the god of mischief’,” he says, not without some pride. “But that’s not me anymore. I reincarnated. I’m trying to change. Honest.”

"Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn’t. By all means. But you can trust your own eyes. Give me a chance and if you trap me planning and/or doing something truly evil, you come and get me."

He tries to sound calm, but he can’t hide the thick drop of sweat dripping from his temple, or the fear that cracks his voice at the end of the sentence.

"ARGHHH" America cries with frustration as she punches down.

Loki closes his eyes and finds himself wondering wether or not he would have kept his word. After a few seconds, he feels the pressure lift from him. At least he feels no pain. He opens his eyes and finds Miss America standing tall over him, like a warrior goddess. 

"You have one year to convince me to let you live," she says coldly. "I’m watching you, Chico."

She flies away without another word. Loki waits until she’s out of sight before sitting up. His heart is racing ridiculously fast inside his chest.

"One year," he whispers to himself. "How hard can it be?"


	2. I Want To Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America checks on Loki before the year's over... with some new questions of her own.

"It has not been a year yet," he says while looking at the figure floating infront of him.

"I know," she states.

"And I have done nothing evil!" he insists anxiously.

"I know," she repeats without relaxing her crossed arms.

"You do?" says Loki, without being able to hide surprise from his voice. He’s relieved she hasn’t found out about a couple pranks he’s pulled innocently lately.

"I know  _everything_  you have been up to,” she says while raising an eyebrow. Loki swallows heavily. “And I know you haven’t done anything  _evil_.”

"Indeed. I have been a pretty little boy. If you have nothing else to add, I must depart  _ASAPITY.”_

He begins to mouth the transportation spell, but a hand firmly pressed against his lips stops him. 

"What?" he asks, but it comes out as a muffled sound.

"I know what you are doing. I know you are trying. I want to know  _why_.”

He answers, but it is incomprehensible under her strong hand. She frowns and lets go of him without letting go of his clothes.

"Because I don’t want to be smashed into a pulp."

"Is that your only reason?" she asks, evidently disappointed.

"Well, yeah, but it’s not like I wasn’t trying before. You just happen to be a better incentive than the one I had before."

"Which was…"

"Being better," he says as if it were obvious.

"But you  _are_  mischief. You  _are_ evil. You can not change what you are.”

He frowns offended and looking honestly angry.

"That is what every one says. I want to prove them wrong."

"Why?"

"Because I can! I can change! I can choose who I am and no one else can!"

She lets go of him and takes a couple steps backwards. She focuses on keeping on her poker face. However, on the inside, she feels like shattering glass. How long has it been since she had started questioning her mission? How long had she wished she could change? There was not a thing she had ever wished more than the freedom to be someone different.

"If you whised to, you could change too," he says softly.

His tone is inviting and apparently comprehensive, and it’s enough to make her snap out of it. She realizes he’s seen behind her mask.

"Don’t push it, Chico. You are still lucky I gave you a chance. Don’t waste it."

"When are you going to give a chance to yourself?" he whispers with a calculative look in his eyes.

She gives him a look he doesn’t understand. She looks conflicted for a second. Then, she flies away.

"Well, that was interesting," he says talking to himself has usual.

"I think she’s beginning to like you," the ghost of his past mutters in his ear. “And you are beginning to like  _her_.”

"Shut up," he sneers.

 


End file.
